


If Tomorrow Never Comes

by suki_pie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Coba kau pikirkan, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku terbangun, dan Tetsuyacchi tidak ada di sampingku?" For KiKuro Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Tomorrow Never Comes

Suatu malam, Tetsuya bermimpi.

Ia berdiri di sebuah ruangan kecil dengan berbagai peralatan asing di matanya. Ryouta duduk di salah satu kursi, mesin pengendali di depannya, dan beberapa bagian kecil yang Tetsuya tahu—yang diketahui dari penjelasan sang pilot kesayangannya. Seperti _altimeter,_ salah satunya. 

Ruang Kokpit, Tetsuya menyadarinya.

            Ia sadar dirinya berada di dalam pesawat, lebih tepatnya dalan ruangan kecil dan lebih privasi dari setiap bagian-bagian pesawat yang saat ini ditumpanginya. Lalu ia melihat Ryouta menoleh ke arahnya. Bagaimana raut wajah itu penuh dengan antusiasme, garis tipis menekuk ke atas dengan jelas, dan tentu saja, keceriaan yang berpendar dalam iris madunya. Bagaimana kuning dan biru muda itu saling bertemu, menyampaikan rindu yang tak terucap, kata sayang yang tersembunyi, bahkan sapaan ketika mereka bertemu.

            Tetsuya membuka mulut, tapi tak ada suara yang terdengar.

Dan semuanya menjadi panas—hanya dalam hitungan detik ketika mereka saling tatap. Ia merasa seperti terbakar. Setiap sel kulit, tubuhnya, ruangan kokpitnya, semua mesinnya, alarm yang berbunyi, hingga yang terakhir, Tetsuya melihat Ryouta berteriak. Memanggil namanya berulang kali. Satu tangan besar tergapai, hendak meraihnya. Namun kelima jemari itu langsung melepuh, mengelupas, meleleh, rapuh, hingga akhirnya menjadi serbuk-serbuk halus. Lalu hancur.

            Terus merembet sampai wajahnya.

Tetsuya gemetar. Memanggil Ryouta, menjerit dalam hati, menangis karena sakit dan panas, memohon untuk berhenti. Mencoba memeluk sang pilot dan mendekapnya erat. Ia gemetar, gemetar, gemetar—

            —lalu terbangun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**“If Tomorrow Never Comes”**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**If Tomorrow Never Comes © Suki Pie**

**Rated : T**

**Kise** Ryouta **x** Kuroko **Tetsuya**

_“Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.”_

**.**

**~Dedicated for KiKuro Day~**

**.**

**.**

_“So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark_  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning.”

(If Tomorrow Never Comes, Ronan Keating)

**.**

**.**

**.**

            “…yacchi, Tetsuyacchi! Tenang.”

Tetsuya terbangun dalam satu sentakan cepat, mata terbuka lebar dan napas terengah. Ia melihat Ryouta tepat berada di sampingnya, dalam posisi berbaring. Sama seperti dirinya. Namun begitu melihat sorot kecemasan dalam iris madunya, Tetsuya mengerti.

            Lagi-lagi mimpi buruk.

            “Tenang, tenang, hanya mimpi buruk,” tangan besar Ryouta meraih tubuh kecilnya, menariknya mendekat lalu mendekapnya. Setelah itu bergerak dengan irama menenangkan di punggung Tetsuya—Ryouta tahu guru taman kanak-kanak itu masih gemetar.

Tetsuya tak membantah, memilih untuk membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Ryouta. Menghirup aromanya, memastikan bukan bau terbakar yang diciumnya. Bukan daging panggang dan amis yang menyatu.

            “Ryouta—”     

            “Aku tahu. Itu hanya mimpi. Hanya mimpi.” Sela Ryouta cepat. Meletakan dagunya di puncak kepala Tetsuya. “Mimpi bukan kenyataan, Tetsuyacchi.”

Ryouta selalu tahu, malam ketika dirinya kembali mendapati Tetsuya mengigau dalam mimpinya, melihat kilasan mengerikan di alam bawah sadarnya, Tetsuya tidak akan tertidur lagi hingga esok pagi datang. Maka Ryouta memiliki cara untuk mengatasinya, satu-satunya cara lebih tepatnya.

Ia tidak akan mengajak Tetsuya tidur (yang bisa dipastikan ia akan ikut terjaga), tapi mengajaknya untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju dapur. Meminta Tetsuya duduk di kursi meja makan sambil menyampirkan mantel tidur di sekeliling bahunya. Sedangkan Ryouta melangkah ke arah konter.

            “Maaf,”

            Ryouta mengerling, tempat dimana saat ini si biru muda terduduk dengan kepala menunduk. Kesepuluh jari saling bertautan, gemetar.

            “Tetsuyacchi tidak perlu meminta maaf,” sahut Ryouta kemudian, kembali fokus pada pekerjaan kecilnya. Ia mengambil dua cangkir putih di lemari atas dan meletakannya secara bersisian. Diambilnya toples kecil berisi teh, menyendoknya sedikit, tidak butuh waktu lama kedua cangkir tadi sudah terisi oleh campuran serbuk teh dan gula.

            “Tapi kau jadi terbangun lagi,” Tetsuya berujar lirih, nyaris berbisik. Di sisi sana, Ryouta menajamkan pendengarannya. “Hari liburmu terganggu, Ryouta-kun.”

            Ryouta terkekeh geli, tetap fokus sambil menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir. Hingga pada sentuhan terakhir, ia menambahkan susu kental, bercampur dengan cairan tehnya.

            “Masa-masa liburku selama satu bulan,” ucapnya santai, mengangkat kedua cangkirnya lalu berjalan menuju meja makan. Meletakannya satu cangkir di depan Tetsuya, satu di depan kursi yang didukinya. “Dan Tetsuyacchi baru saja menggunakannya satu dari tiga puluh hari masa liburku.”

            Tetsuya tertawa, pelan. Juga renyah, “apa perlu kau menghitungnya?”

            “Tapi Tetsuyacchi ‘kan jadi tertawa!” tawa Routa terdengar setelahnya, diikuti dengan cengir lebar yang konyol. “Ya, aku tahu leluconku tidaklah selucu itu tapinya,”

            “Memang, Ryouta-kun tidak pandai melawak.”

            Ryouta meringis. Datar benar perkataannya.

            “Hanya bercanda,”

Setelah itu, hening mendominasi atmosfir di sekeliling mereka. Tetsuya menyesap cangkir berisi teh yang disiapkan Ryouta tadi, meneguknya pelan sampai mengalir di jalur kerongkongannya.

            Hangat. Juga manis yang tidak terlalu kentara.

            Teh buatan Ryouta akan selalu menjadi favoritnya. 

            “Aku bermimpi kau terbakar,” suara Tetsuya memecah keheningan. Di hadapannya, Ryouta mengamati. Namun Tetsuya tak menatapnya balik, pemuda itu tak berani. Mungkin perkataannya tadi terdengar ironis.

            “Begitukah?”

            “ _Un_ ,” mendengar jawaban Tetsuya, Ryouta bisa melihat manik biru langitnya berpendar takut, ada kecemasan juga yang melintas di sana. Meski hanya sesaat. “Itu terjadi ketika kau menerbangkan pesawat.”

            Kesalahan pada mesin. Bahan bakar yang bocor. Jalur yang salah. Pesawat kebakaran.

            Semua hipotesa itu langsung menelusup di balik benak Ryouta. Dalam hati mencatat, mungkin kecelakaan itu bisa saja terjadi. Dan memang sering, malah.

            “Hei, hei, Tetsuyacchi,” panggil Ryouta pelan, berhasil menarik perhatian Tetsuya. “Dengar, ingat dan pikirkan ini,” satu tangannya terulur, memainkan helai poni Tetsuya yang berjatuhan. Menutupi alis dan sebagian matanya ketika Tetsuya menunduk. “Itu semua hanya mimpi. Kecelakaan itu mimpi. Kebakaran, juga semua yang kau lihat itu mimpi,”

            “Tapi mimpi tidak akan—”

            “Ssst…” Ryouta mendesis pelan, meminta Tetsuya untuk jangan melanjutkan perkataannya. “Kumohon Tetsuyacchi, itu hanya mimpi.”

Sang pilot tetap pada ucapannya, tidak ingin dibantah. Maka Tetsuya tak membantah. Setiap jemari si pirang yang bermain di helai rambutnya tidak ia hiraukan. Sampai detik dimana dirinya mulai tenang, Tetsuya menghela napas, lalu mengembuskannya pelan. Iris birunya melirik ke arah jam di atas konter, pukul satu lewat lima menit, malam.

            “ _Ne_ , Ryouta-kun,”

            “Hm?”

            “Bagaimana jika jika hal itu memang terjadi?”

Kening Ryouta berkerut samar, tidak suka mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Tetsuya. Tentu ia akan berkata kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak akan pernah—dan jangan sampai—terjadi. Jangankan membayangkannya, menyebutkannya saja Ryouta tak ingin.

Namun begitu ia mendapati keseriusan dalam sorot mata Tetsuya, Ryouta menahan segala jawaban tadi dalam hatinya.

            “Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Tetsuyacchi lagi,”

            Oke, itu jawaban yang salah. Ryouta mengutuk diri ketika melihat raut wajah Tetsuya setelahnya, syok. Bahkan terlihat pucat pasi. Kau memang bodoh, Kise Ryouta!

            “Ah! Lupakan saja yang tadi, itu refleks!”

            “Kau benar-benar membuatku menjadi orang paranoid, Ryouta-kun.”

            Ryouta mati kutu. “Baiklah, baiklah, kita alihkan dulu pembicaraan ini,” kedua tanganya terangkat pasrah, “sekarang, biarkan aku yang bertanya.”

            Tetsuya mengangguk setuju, lalu kembali menyesap tehnya.

            “Coba kau pikirkan, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku terbangun, dan Tetsuyacchi tidak ada di sampingku?” berdeham sebentar, tenggorokannya jadi terasa kering. “Bukan hanya di hari itu saja, tapi besoknya juga, besoknya lagi, lusa, minggu depan, bahkan selamanya? Apa Tetsuyacchi bisa membayangkannya?”

Itu, sama saja dengan dirinya pergi. Tetsuya tahu kemana perginya arah pembicaraan Ryouta. Dan jujur saja, membayangkan dirinya yang pergi duluan meninggalkan Ryouta lebih baik ketimbang Ryouta yang meninggalkan dirinya duluan. Ah, tapi, dilihat dari manapun tidak ada yang lebih baik.

            “Entahlah,” Tetsuya menggenggam cangkirnya erat, seperti ingin meremukannya. “Mungkin itu buruk.”

            “Sangat buruk!” sahut si pirang cepat, “buruk sekali! Kalau itu sampai terjadi—dan aku tidak akan pernah, sekalipun—berharap untuk terjadi, mungkin aku akan memilih untuk tidur selamanya.”

            Naïf. Jawaban yang naïf. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ketika esok menjelang, bukan?

            “Benar juga,” lirih Tetsuya pelan, menyimpan kembali cangkirnya. “Tapi jawabanmu sedikit aneh, Ryouta-kun,”

            “Hee-eh…” si pirang tertawa canggung, meski dalam hati merasa lega ketika orang disayangnya kini mulai tidak takut lagi. Ah, lagipula, kapan terakhirnya Tetsuya merasa takut dalam waktu jangka lama? Entahlah, Ryouta tak tahu. Belum tahu.

Cangkir ikut diletakan samping cangkir Tetsuya, Ryouta bangkit berdiri. Membuat deritan kecil di kursinya hingga tergeser. Melangkah kembali dan berhenti tepat di samping kursi Tetsuya. Tidak mengacuhkan tatapan heran yang ditujukan, Ryouta berjongkok. Dengan tubuh membelakangi dan punggung menghadap si pemuda berambut biru muda.

            “Ayo naik,”

            Tetsuya tertegun.

            “Aku tahu Tetsuyacchi tidak akan bisa tidur lagi, jadi lebih baik menghabiskan waktu di taman atas saja. Menghirup udara malam yang segar!”

 _Well_ , sebenarnya udara di tengah malam lebih seperti ini akan terasa lebih dingin. Tapi Tetsuya tidak protes. Sebaliknya, ia bangkit dari tempatnya, berjalan satu langkah lebih maju, membungkuk sedikit sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Ryouta, lalu membiarkan tubub tegap sang pilot mengangkatnya. Membawanya dengan hati-hati dan langkah pelan.

            “Ryouta-kun,”

            “Hm?”

            “Aku jadi mengantuk.”

            Ryouta mengerjap. “Astaga, Tetsuyacchi! Ya sudah, kita kembali saja ke kamar.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

_“Gonna be enough to last … If tomorrow never comes.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Owari~**

              

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KiKuro Day~~ XDD  
> Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membacanya XD Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, wkwkwk...


End file.
